


Uma noite divertida

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: ...e uma oportunidade perdida.





	Uma noite divertida

Ginny conseguira deixar aquele momento fora da sua mente pela maior parte do baile de inverno, ela dançou e ela riu. Mas agora era a hora de voltar para os dormitórios, e voltar com aquele que havia sido o seu par para a noite, Neville. E ela sabia o que era esperado quando um garoto e uma garota iam para um baile juntos.

Como se ele pudesse ler o que ela estava pensando Neville disse :

“Não se preocupe eu não vou tentar te beijar”

“O que ?”

“Eu sei que você disse sim mais porque alunos do terceiro ano não serem permitidos a ir ao baile de inverno, do que por querer ir comigo especificamente. Eu sei o que isso foi, então não precisa ficar toda tensa, eu não estou esperando mais do que isso”

“Eu não-”

“Não negue por favor”

“Certo”

“De qualquer maneira, eu me dei bem, eu sempre vou poder me gabar que o meu par era a garota mais bela do salão”

Se fosse qualquer outro garoto ela teria certeza que era uma cantada, mas Neville falou como se fosse apenas um fato, como se ele estivesse falando sobre o tempo. 

“Vamos, todo mundo sabe que a mais bela do baile era Fleur Delacour”

“Isso é discutível. De qualquer maneira, eu realmente me diverti com você hoje a noite”

“Eu me diverti também”

“Então eu vou indo, boa noite Ginny”

“Boa noite Neville”

Ele sorriu para ela uma última vez e partiu.

Era verdade que ela tinha dito sim mas pelo baile do que por ele, mas vendo ele andar até o dormitório dos meninos do quarto ano ela realmente desejou que esse não fosse o caso. E ela suspeitava que se ele tivesse tentado beijá-la naquele momento ela teria beijado ele de volta, e não teria tido nada haver com pena ou obrigação.


End file.
